


Make a Move

by DoreyG



Category: Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Afterglow, Community: comment_fic, Hey Look Abs!, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Muscles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 17:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3658707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It was your fault," Maxie says afterwards, when they're both catching their breath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make a Move

"It was your fault," Maxie says afterwards, when they're both catching their breath.

"My fault," he repeats slightly incredulously, and forces himself up on his elbows with some effort. In the afterglow, the warm ache of his muscles against the cold tiles of the floor, everything looks a lot hazier than it normally does, "may I ask how exactly it was my fault?"

"You know very well what you were doing, Archie," Maxie replies, somewhat pertly. The whole effect is somewhat ruined by the obvious fact that he's in the afterglow too, sprawled back on the floor like he can't quite find the energy to get up, but at least he _tries_ , "you couldn't expect me to resist _that_."

"To resist what?" He asks, still incredulous. And, possibly, a bit annoyed. It's _impossible_ to appreciate the man, when he's like this - all tempting nudity is overwhelmed by his damn mouth, "me swimming? Or me clambering up out of the pool? Or-?"

"That last one," impossible to appreciate the man, when he's raising his head for a somewhat less than intimidating glare. Honestly, he doesn't know why he puts up with it, "you clambering up out of the pool, in only a speedo, with the water just _dripping_ off you."

...Ah.

"You know what your abs do to me, Archie!"

_That's_ why.

"You-!"

It costs him, of course it costs him, but he yawns casually - stretches his arms right up over his head and _goes_ for it. A flex of his entire body, a showing of muscle that makes Archie's grumpy little eyes _bulge_.

"...You bastard," he manages eventually, in a choked-off voice that he can't help but smirk at, "get back here _now_."

And, despite the ache in his muscles and the song in his heart, he's _happy_ to oblige.


End file.
